The Manifesting Crisis
by solartai
Summary: Harry is the only one aware of the true nature of reality. Danger lies around every corner and only the strongest and smartest can overcome the evil forces of the far away Cosmos.
1. Chapter 1

Returning to Hogwarts with the knowledge he had acquired over the summer was going to be a stressful matter. Now that he had read all of Mark Dice's works and watched Alex Jones entire catalogue, he couldn't view anything the same.

He had to prepare this year. The New World Order could happen anytime and Harry would be caught unawares. Not anymore. When they came for him... well let's just say harry had bought a gun or five. He would go down in a blaze of glory before surrendering to those Satanist, socialist scum.

On the train to Hogwarts he found an empty cabin and hid himself inside. He bolted the door closed and cast several privacy charms. He took a couple guns out of his pockets and inspected them before putting them back.

There was a sudden knock on the door and Harry held his breath. Was it the Illumaniti's assassins here to silence him?

"Harry.. I know you're in there. I'm so sorry about Sirius..."

No, it was just Hermione... but could she be trusted? He knew from her past stated opinions that she was left leaning. Had she been corrupted by the liberal elite? Had the scum turned her against Harry? Think Harry! Think! You have to save her!

"No! Don't be fooled by the lies!" Harry yelled through closed door while frantically clawing at his own face. "They fluoridated the water, Hermione! Fluoride is bad!" He could feel his eyes twisting in his skull. "9/11 was an inside job!" Urine started running down his legs.

"Harry, what are...?"

"The NWO is upon us!" Pure instincts took over and Harry slammed his head into the door many times. "Ahhhh! AHHHH!"

"Harry I'm going to get help!"

No, he had been foolish to trust her! He opened the door and threw a grenade.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Harry had calmed down things had begun to get back to their usual pace. Owls in particular were very accommodating after the incident. He had never seen Hermione again after that. But he had often wondered what the incident had meant to her and how she has lived on afterwards.

No one blamed Harry for what happened. Everyone thought it was a malfunctioning train spell or something. Hermione's fate was so insignificant and terrifyingly mundane, no really cared a significant amount comparable to an amount that Harry considered significant.

Things were so normal that Ron didn't even notice Hermione was gone.

"Say, Hermione, you gonna eat that?" He would ask to open air. Harry wondered if maybe he shouldn't have lobotomized him when he first started asking questions.

So the year began haphazardly. Until...


	3. Chapter 3

Harry held the Heart of Doom with gentle reverence. Any mishap could trigger a chain reaction that would rip apart the space time continuum and destroy the universe as we know it. All life would die and be prevented from developing ever again for the rest of eternity.

"Ron, hold this." He held out the Heart.

"Uh, sure thing Harry!" Ron agreed with his eyes betraying no intelligence or awareness. He took the heart and tucked it under his armpit.

That was when Snape turned the corner.

"Potter! Did you tell Dumbledore that I molested-?"

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry cast a spell! There was a bright light from the tip of his wand and a white stag burst forth. Normally, the spell would have fizzled out uselessly because Shape wasn't a dementor. But this time the bright lights caused him to go into an epileptic seizure.

Ron threw the Heart at Snape as he collapsed to the floor.

There was a pregnant pause before a swirl of energy engulfed potions master. Evil laughter echoed through the corridor and his body rose from the ground as if pulled by string. Unparalleled power filled the room and then his body as the Heart merged with his soul. His clothes burned off revealing his bare body. His muscles formed to peak fitness level and his penis shrunk into a useless bump.

Cold hatred filled his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

The balance of Mercury has shifted and the moons of Jupiter have aligned. The ritual must be complete or the heavens themselves will tremble in terrific violence. A terrible omen overshadowed their destinies.

"Ron, are you done stirring that potion yet?"

Ron's nod was literally absent of conscious thought. "Hermione, you gonna eat that?" He questioned the nothingness.

Harry ignored him. It wasn't lunchtime and he had more important things going on.

Harry dipped some of the vile concoction into a vial that is vital for vile chemicals that need to be vialed vitally...

That was when he heard it.

Gulp. Gulp. Gulp.

Harry's breathe caught in his throat. Surely he wouldn't...

He turned slowly towards his companion. Towards the noise...

Horror gripped his balls as he saw his dearest friend down that potion with reckless abandon. "No!" Harry yelled far too late. "You fool! That potion is connected to the fabric of human consciousness! It held the very concept of human emotion and our collective minds. Everyone, everywhere is connected to your stomach and soon most of it will be digested at which point the abstract notion of emotions will be extinguished forever!"

"You gonna eat that, Hermione?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. Lobotomizing Ron had been a no-brainer, but perhaps that was a decision made in haste.


	5. Chapter 5

Operation Arachnid: Common household spiders collected in resource zone 77, the Hogwarts library, were inserted into the frontal lobe. They quickly ate the decaying brain matter leftover from the previous operation, but the subject did not seem to get any more competent. I had a hypothesis that more spiders were needed, based on some stuff I read on the internet.

Experiment status: Failure. The population quickly got out of control and the subject went into cardiac arrest and died but was manually revived after which he was doused in industrial strength pesticides which killed him again at which point he was revived. No improvement in competence.

Final notes: an interesting thing to note is all the subjects hair and nails fell off and he has a constant ongoing erection. Will continue the operational survey of the subject.


	6. Chapter 6

Subject 1121, Neville Longbottom, Operation Dogman

Since my last plan to increase subject RW's competence seemed to have killed the subject twice I have found it prudent to test other methods on more expendable resources. Subject 1121, NL, will be a trial run for Operation Dogman which will hopefully work out the kinks so as not to risk RW in further procedures.

Procedure: Magic spells will be used in conjunction with fresh puppy brains in order to form the most perfect, loyay assistant who will never betray me.

Results: at first I was confused as the subject exhibited no meaningful changes. However, after a few minutes the subject dropped his pants and defecated all over the labroom floor. I must have yelled too loudly for he quickly turned and consumed the feces. That is a bug that needs to be worked out. Further observation on the subject revealed that it would follow simple command. Though the more complicated things still eluded it.

Status of subject: Standard protocol determines that test subjects who have served their purpose must be terminated. I didn't have the heart to hurt the poor guy, but luckily there was an easily fixable error in the structure of its DNA so it will expire on its own in a short time.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hmm." Harry hmmed hmmingly. "I dare say, Ron, this might be the most dangerous of situations we've ever been in."

Ron yelped with love and loyalty and no betrayals.

There was a rumbling sound that grew into a roar of destruction. A goddamned demon, or perhaps Beelzebub himself, Harry imagined. A forty thousand foot beast appeared on the horizon with an ugliness unmatched by anyone except Malfoy.

The abomination raised its arm and tore the earth from its native orbit. Whether towards the sun or into deep space, Harry couldn't tell. Night became day, day became night. Over and over.

There was the sound of screaming in Harry's ears. The voice held no identity and Harry was forced to assume it was all in his mind. Had he gone mad?

Ron gave a yelp of fear and no betrayals.

Suddenly Dumbledore appeared! "Accio, sun!" He bellowed with power and authority.

Harry watched in awe as the Wizened Old Motherfucker stabilized their orbit around the sun. The powerful wizard turned to face the approaching demon.

With a mere flick of his wand and a quiet whisper he.…


	8. Chapter 8

Warning to all Hogwarts student's and teachers!

Due to certain situations involving (redacted) some information has been redacted by (redacted):

Man eating (redacted) are roaming the halls and it unsafe for my compatriots to wander about without Albus or Severus in your immediate vicinity. (Redacted) can only be killed by (redacted) and only the strongest of wizards can hope to escape. (Redacted) will stop at nothing to lay eggs in (redacted) (redacted) internal liquification (redacted) (redacted)!

Do not worry though I am currently (redacted) in (redacted) and I will seek to continue the human population when I emerge. While I am gone, Ron is in charge until he is killed by (redacted)!

I will remember you all, even the people I don't know and have never met.


	9. Chapter 9

"Who, what, when, where? Those are questions one might ask when asking a question. Often times answers follow in response to the questions one is asking answers for. But what do they mean? Nothing! And sometimes something other than nothing! Do you understand, Ron?"

Ron took a brief pause from licking his forever erect genitalia in order to give Harry a quizzical look.

"I can see the confusion in your eyes, my friend. However!" Harry paused briefly to lick his genitals. "We all must face the all knowing FuckGod and his FuckAngels and their fucking demon dicked minions! Ron! We are one mind all in a vat of decaying rabbit corpses."

Ron yelped.

"I knew you would understand. Everyone says I'm crazy for saying those things, but who is really the crazy one? Is it me? IS IT!? No! They are the ones without sanity. For what is sanity without the blood of a thousand orphans on your hands? How many must I destroy in order to prove my sound state of mind?"

Ron yelped again.

"I'm not gay, Ron. But I could be if given the chance. The meaning of life is meaningless without anal penetration, but that's off topic. I can't believe you would bring it up at a time like this."

Ron whimpered and nudged Harry's arm with his nose.

Harry tossed him a piece of flesh from subject 1121, which Ron greedily ate. "Anyway, I was musing the other day and I came up with a perfect plan. First, we need to convince Obama to-"

"Haaaarry." A sexy voice said. There was the sound of a cocking firearm. "I'm baaack to kill you." Harry turned to see... Hermione!


	10. Chapter 10

_Dear diary,_

 _Things resolved themselves as they aren't won't to do. All party's involved reach a satisfying conclusion to negotiations. Firearms were discharged and words were exchanged. Things were planned and stuff happened. Needless to say all of it is meaningless and technical._

 _Plus side is Ron seems to getting some use out of his ongoing erection. Hermione doesn't even seem to mind. She even seems to enjoy the attention at times. So yay for her._

 _Draco confronted me in the hallways earlier today. He seemed to think I had hexed his hair gel to be rhino shit. I had a course, but I denied it anyway for the sake of mystery._

 _Anyway! XOXO XO diary ! Talk to you later !_


	11. Chapter 11

Harry jolted awake as if struck by boiling oil. What the fuck was wrong with him dreaming shit like that?

He quietly got out of bed and made his way to the loo. He stood in front of the sink and splashed water into his face. He had been sweating and crying apparently, so his skin felt gross.

He looked at himself in the mirror.

The death of Sirius must have screwed him up more than he had thought. Maybe he should have taken professor Lupin up on that offer of counseling. He sure as shit needed it if he thought up some fucked up stuff like that.

He mulled over having himself committed for a bit. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad?

When he made his way back to bed he passed through the common room. That was when he caught sight of the back of a bushy head of hair. Wanting to avoid her for now, he snuck past Hermione.

"Haauries!" A voice he couldn't possibly described screeched. He turned and faced Hermione- the madness started taking hold. One does not gaze upon her in their mortal state. An ascended being birthed in the fires of Hell.

Perceptions of reality warped and Harry felt a his lips twinge. His eyes rolled back in their sockets and he began to chant the Mesopotamian alphabet.

A blinding light flashed and the distant conclusion was reached. Things turned out okay in the end.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry was as mad as a fuck eating cunt fucker.

"Ron, Hermione." Harry lips moved and words began to come the fuck out. "Dumbledore has betrayed us and we will all die. We have no hope but to run."

Hermione screeched and Harry's glasses shattered. He blacked out for 20 seconds, but he was used to that though.

He avoided her gaze as he addressed Ron.

"Ron, this is what you were made for. It is time to repay me for all the things I have done for you." Ron yelped happily and Harry violently backhanded him. "Get a hold of yourself!"

Ron whimpered.

"Now go!"

Ron took off at a speed that was mildly acceptable.

Hermione screeched and another twenty seconds were lost.

Suddenly... a Hermione appeared!

"Merlin Harry!" She exclaimed nudily with her boobs bouncing and no doubt about to reveal an important plot device." Watch out for-"

Suddenly... the naked Hermione was gone! No one knew what the deal with that was so it might as well have never happened I don't even know why I added it.

Hermione screeched and Harry didn't even notice.

An explosion happened in his pants leaving him valuable to attack.


	13. Chapter 13

Human emotions were a foreign, but familiar concept to Harry. In his mind, they existed only to hinder the logical progression of mankind. Someday evolution would lead to Harry ruling the galaxy and making everyone bow down to evil atheists religion.

He turned on his heels and faced the sea. What wonders the world was full of. It would be so nice to destroy the false gods legacy and spend eternity as mega-God of the entire universe.

"Ron." He said out of habit. There was no yelp of loyalty. Ron was gone, most likely dead and decaying, but Harry drew happiness from the fact he had saved Ron's DNA and could clone him in the future.

Hermione screeched and Harry's nose gushed with blood, no doubt from a ruptured vessel in his brain.

Now was the time to act. Dumbledore would not be stopped for long. Hopefully Ronald had bought them a minute or two to prepare the ritual before the old sorcerer ended the fucking existence of himself and Hermione.

That was was when he felt the presence behind him letting itself let be known.

Harry froze with fear gripping his heart.

"Harry..." the old man's voice was like the tortured screams of a thousand dying pigeons. "Come with me Harry, you're ill, everything is going to be all right." Harry felt his bowels spiral out of control and relinquish the authority of governance over his rectal muscles.

Having gained confidence, Harry tried to apparate away.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry's bowels were on fire, it was as if a mini sun had settled into his stomach and was slowly burning its way into his bum. This was not good at all. The point of no return had been reached and all that mattered in the entire cosmos would be mutilated by famine and disease.

Swarms of locust clouded the sky and blotted out the sun. Rivers turned red with the blood of the hopeless sinners as a giant white stallion with a huge dong mounted Australia and fucked it to death. Meteors bombarded the earth and the helpless, tortured shrieks of a billion dying species echoed throughout the atmosphere as the inhabitants died horribly in an indifferent universe.

Harry smiled to himself. He could feel it.

Ripples echoed across reality as the very fabric that binds all matter began to slowly unravel. A black hole sprung forth and devoured Pluto and Neptune crushing them into a singularity. Nothingness covered the sky as dark matter extinguished the life giving stars.

There was a pregnant pause as all of existence came to a deathly halt. Slowly whiteness consumed reality as the universe ceased to exist. Everywhere there was nothing. There never would be again. It was peaceful.

Harry made sure to wipe his hands afterward. Couldn't let another Ron clone be fused with his fecal matter again.


End file.
